Broken Promise
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: natsume and mikan are a couple, but hotaru doesnt aprove of it. what does she do? a promise was made. what was it? will it be broken? read on find out


**Broken Promise**

Okay, well, in this story, Mikan is me, Natsume is my ex, and Hotaru are my friends, Diana, Krista, and Emily because they wanted my ex to prove that he could be worthy of himself of being my boyfriend. This story plot IS the same as ejo's story "My overprotective best friend" and I still don't know what her reply is if whether or not if I can have the same plot, but I'm still making this story anyways because I don't want to forget the idea and I'm putting some changes into the plot so it won't the same as ejo's.

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, or this story plot, maybe except for the changes.

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume are finally a couple, but Hotaru won't let them be a couple unless Natsume proves himself to be worthy of it. Natsume and Hotaru argues with each other, and other times Hotaru shot Natsume with the baka gun when he was off-guard. Hotaru decides to let Natsume have Mikan, but if he breaks that promise then she won't have him near Mikan again. What's the promise? Will he break it? Read and find out.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan are finally a couple, but they kept it as a secret for about a week. When Hotaru finds out about Mikan and Natsume being a couple, she didn't accept it so she tried everything she could to separate them. She tried hiding Mikan from him, but he always found her. She stalled Natsume while Mikan was walking to who knows where. She tried shooting the baka gun at him, but most of the time he dodged it. Hotaru and Natsume were always yelling at each other about why he should or why he shouldn't be Mikan's boyfriend.

After a month, Hotaru decided to give up and they both made a promise. One that should never be broken or else.

_Flashbacks_

"_Hyuuga, I'll let you have Mikan, but we have to make a promise. One that should never be broken." said Hotaru._

"_What is it?" said Natsume calmly._

"_If you hurt her, make her cry, or anything else, I'll kill you." said Hotaru. _

"_Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume._

_End of Flashbacks_

Two months had passed and Natsume never made Mikan cry nor did he hurt her. Mikan was always with Hotaru and she was rarely with Natsume. This made Natsume jealous that she would spend most of her time with Hotaru than with him. He decided to make her jealous, but that was a bad mistake. Why? Well, it seems that he forgot about the promise when he promised never to hurt her or make her cry. He used Luna Koizumi to make her jealous.

Mikan saw them hugging each other at the Sakura tree, but she didn't cry. Strange, isn't it? How you see someone you love holding another person, but you aren't crying? Well, there is a reason as to why Mikan isn't crying, but you'll find out sooner. Natsume walked up to her with Luna holding him.

"Mikan, I'm breaking up with you." said Natsume and walked away with Luna.

Mikan's face didn't show any emotion. It started to rain and she walked to Hotaru's lab. She stopped in front of the door and her visions began to blur.

"Why can't I cry? I feel like I could, but it won't come out." said Mikan and fell unconscious. Hotaru opened the door and saw Mikan outside the door so she brought her inside.

Mikan woke up having to see Hotaru's face. "H-Hotaru?" asked Mikan opening her eyes wider.

Hotaru gave a small smile, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "I know, what happened between you and Hyuuga." said Hotaru.

"He's going to pay for hurting you." added Hotaru.

"Hotaru, why do I feel like I want to cry, but there aren't any tears coming out?" asked Mikan.

"I don't know either." said Hotaru. _"It's not because you won't cry, it's because you can't" _thought Hotaru.

"I'll be right back." said Hotaru and left the lab. Mikan faked a smile and waved back to Hotaru. After she made sure Hotaru was gone, she did something suicidal.

Hotaru found Natsume and took out her baka cannon.

"I thought we had a deal as to you not hurting or making her cry." said Hotaru. "I didn't." said Natsume.

"Don't you lie to me, Hyuuga. I have it all on tape." said Hotaru and took out a tape recorder.

"_Hyuuga, I'll let you have Mikan, but we have to make a promise. One that should never be broken." said Hotaru._

"_What is it?" said Natsume calmly._

"_If you hurt her, make her cry, or anything else, I'll kill you." said Hotaru. _

"_Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume._

"_Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume._

"_Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume._

"You taped it?" said Natsume. "Of course, anything for Mikan." said Hotaru rolling her eyes.

"Now time for your punishment." said Hotaru and launched her baka cannon one after another. Natsume didn't dodge it instead he just let himself get hurt.

After 10 minutes, Hotaru was satisfied until she received a text from Mikan. She read it and dropped her baka cannon. "You know that she wants to cry. It's not that she won't, it's because she can't." said Hotaru.

She forwarded the text to Natsume, put her phone back in her pocket, got onto her duck scooter and went to to hospital Mikan was in, and went into the ER in which Mikan was held in.

Mikan was pale and her wrist was bandaged. "H-Hotaru-did you-get my message?" asked Mikan before coughing.

"I did. I forwarded it to Hyuuga." said Hotaru crying and sent a text to Natsume.

Mikan smiled. "If I-were--to die any moment now--can you--punish Natsume more--and can my body be buried in--a cave?" asked Mikan.

"Don't say that." said Hotaru. "Please, I want to see you smile before I leave." said Mikan holding Hotaru's cheek.

Hotaru put her hand on Mikan's hand and tried to smile, but it turned out to be crooked. Mikan giggled and then coughed again.

Her coughing stopped and her grip on Hotaru loosened and her hand fell. "MIKAN!!" yelled Hotaru and the beeping of Mikan's heart beat was now a long beep meaning that she had died.

Natsume looked at his phone and saw two messages.

_Hotaru, goodbye. Don't follow me._

_I'm going to leave this world soon._

_Send this to Natsume._

&

_Hyuuga, hurry and get here!_

He deleted the messages and received another message.

_You're too late. Mikan just left us._

_She left all because of you. I knew I shouldn't have gave her to you. _

_And now she's DEAD._

Natsume dropped the phone when he saw that Mikan was dead. He ran to ER room, but he saw Mikan, or her body, and it was pale and there were many tubes connected to her body.

He regretted hurting her and making her cry now.

As promised, her body was buried in a cave, but only few people were allowed to go in and visit her and they were Hotaru, the staff, Yuka Azumi, who heard of Mikan's death and came here secretly, Ruka, and Natsume.

* * *

Okay the promise was the one my ex made, but I exaggerated the rest. Hehehe. Please review.


End file.
